El Regalo de Navidad
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: En la víspera de Navidad, Alphonse espera el regalo que tanto ha deseado: el regreso de su hermano desaparecido. Pero en su lugar...


.. **Título: **El Regalo de Navidad ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría: **Drama, Romance, General  
.. **Pairing: **AlxEd (Elricest) ..  
.. **Notas de Autora: **Un fic de Navidad (atrasado sie, mucho) bastante extraño, no vomiten xD Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! ..

El blanco brillante de la nieve que había caído sobre el pasto de Rizembul era embriagador, y captaba la atención de cierto muchacho de ojos pardos. Se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, observando los helados copos caer delicadamente desde el cielo ennegrecido nocturno. En el reflejo del cristal podía ver las parpadeantes lucecillas de colores centellear desde el abeto navideño, decorado con miles de cintas y muñequitos que colgaban inertes de cada una de sus ramas, tratando de atraer su mirada en vano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, que llenó de vaho la superficie transparente, y aprovechó para distraer su mente dibujando figuras inciertas con el dedo. Cuando la superficie empañada se agotó y dejó ver de nuevo las extensiones campestres del lugar, se volvió a centrar en ellas, acurrucándose ligeramente. Comenzaba a sentir frío, a pesar de no estar muy lejos de la chimenea, pero no se movería de allí hasta verlo llegar. Una chica rubia se acercó a él y le posó una mano en el hombro.

- Al... Ed no vendrá hoy, ya lo sabes...

Pero Alphonse Elric no se resignaba. Su hermano estaba desaparecido desde hacía dos años, y desde entonces lo había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, rogado a todos los dioses, suplicado a las estrellas, a Santa Claus, los Reyes Magos e incluso al Ratoncito Perez, y por fuerza alguno tenía que haberle escuchado y podría concederselo. Sobre todo en aquella fecha tan señalada, en la víspera de Navidad. Los intentos de Winry por intentar traerlo de nuevo a la realidad fueron inútiles, y viendo que no lograba hacerlo entrar en razón, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo con sus cavilaciones.

_"Hoy vendrás, lo sé, niisan..."_

Poco a poco, el sueño fue venciendo al menor de los Elric, quien quedó dormido con la frente pegada al cristal, empañándolo con su tranquila respiración. En su ensoñación, abrazó a su hermano y lloró de alegría al verlo de nuevo, sintió la emoción de tenerlo cerca otra vez, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando le susurró al oído que jamás volvería a marcharse.

Pero un ruido lo despertó de golpe, y tras unos segundos de estar perdido sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, sin distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta con insistencia. Observó la ventisca que se había formado fuera y, convencido de que se trataba de algún viajero perdido, se dirigió a la entrada para darle cobijo y un lugar junto a la chimenea.

Golpearon a la puerta una vez más, y Alphonse la abrió. Una persona cubierta con una capa y capucha marrón, que portaba una maleta vieja de piel estaba de pie allí. El corazón le dió un vuelco al pensar en la posibilidad de que esa persona fuese Edward, mas la voz que le pidió cobijo no era la suya en absoluto. La invitó a pasar, ofreciéndole un sillón confortable junto al fuego, y poco después algo de cena caliente. El hombre se quitó entonces la capucha, mostrando unos largos cabellos grisáceos y un aspecto anciano y frágil. Al se sentó sobre la moqueta a su lado, mostrándole una sonrisa tímida, tratando de darle algún tema de conversación o de averiguar la procedencia de aquel señor.

Pero de ninguna manera se esperaba que, cuando aquella persona se dirigiera a él y lo atravesara con sus grises ojos, le dijese las siguientes palabras:

- Escuché tu ruego, Alphonse Elric.

La estancia quedó en silencio, y nadie parecía querer irrumpir allí. Al pensó que Winry y Pinako-baachan estarían ya dormidas, y se sintió un poco inseguro al quedarse solo con aquel hombre misterioso. Le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, alegando que no sabía a qué se refería, pero el anciano le replicó enseguida.

- Todas las noches, durante dos años, has suplicado ferviertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, tener a tu hermano entre los brazos de nuevo.- el hombre tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que el muchacho de confundidos ojos pardos le había ofrecido rato antes- Se lo pediste a todo lo que se te ocurrió, y estás haciendo esfuerzos que sobrepasan la imaginación, reconstruyendo el camino paso a paso en su búsqueda, lo sé.

- Disculpe, no sé quién le habrá dicho todo eso pero...

- Tú me los has dicho, Al. Noche tras noche. Sé que has ofrecido todo lo que tienes por volverlo a ver, esperando un intercambio equivalente.

- ¿Quién es usted?

El incómodo silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón mientras aquella persona tomaba otro sorbo de té. Alphonse apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior, sin saber exáctamente por qué. El adulto se puso en pie, seguido por el muchacho.

- Yo soy quien hará tu sueño realidad, Alphonse.

Su huesuda y fría mano tomó la del menor y la estrechó con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndole daño. Al cerró los ojos, permitiendo que dos lágrimas escapasen de ellos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquella mano era blanda, cálida. Humana. Alzó la mirada con cierto temor, sintiendo el agua salada resbalar por sus pómulos con timidez. Otra mano cálida las barrió, y un olor familiar invadió sus fosas nasales. Sus esferas pardas compusieron poco a poco la difuminada figura que estaba frente a él.

- Tú...- apenas en un gemido, fue todo lo que pudo gesticular antes de abalanzarse sobre Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo...?

El mayor parecía tan confundido como el menor, sin saber cómo había regresado. Sintiendo los brazos de su hermano rodearle con desesperación, las cálidas lágrimas empaparle la camisa y su risa nerviosa invadirle los oídos, correspondió al abrazo y rió también, y lloró también, y dejó de cuestionar también.

- Niisan... Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer...- escuchó murmurar a Al, segundos antes de poder cerciorarse del beso que estaba depositando sobre sus labios.

Entendió: un desesperado intento de saber si era realidad o estaba dormido aún junto a la ventana, de realizar el sueño completo antes de despertar, de confesarle todo antes de perderlo de nuevo como había pasado en tantas mañanas.

Solo que aquel beso le fue correspondido, y nunca despertó de la fantasía. Al separarse, un "te quiero" ocupó la boca del menor, casi gritado, y una sonrisa en la del mayor confirmaba el sentimiento mutuo. Un nuevo abrazo antes de que Winry y Pinako irrumpieran en la estancia para recibir aquel inesperado regalo de Navidad.

_"Sabía que volverías..."_

Desde la ventana, el anciano que regía las leyes de la alquimia los observaba, habiendo establecido el justo equilibrio de los estados equivalentes, otorgándole a aquellos que habían sacrificado todo su mayor objetivo: estar juntos de nuevo por siempre.


End file.
